Question: A rectangle is $5$ meters long. The rectangle is also $9$ meters wide. What is its area?
Answer: $5\text{ m}$ $9\text{ m}$ 10 11 12 13 14 15 16 17 18 19 20 21 22 23 24 25 26 27 28 29 30 31 32 33 34 35 36 37 38 39 40 41 42 43 44 45 The area is the length times the width. The length is 5 meters. The width is 9 meters. Thus the area is $5\times9$ square meters. $ \text{area} = 5 \times 9 = 45 $ We can also count 45 square meters.